


Pray That Hell Or Heaven Lets You In

by SGSKHKT



Series: You Shall Be Betrayed By The One Who Calls You Friend [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Forgiveness, Gen, It's less angsty than it sounds, Post-Betrayal, Swearing, can you imagine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: Heavy is the head that wears the crown.Eret isn’t sure what he expects to happen after the betrayal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), miss me with that irl shipping shit
Series: You Shall Be Betrayed By The One Who Calls You Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891582
Kudos: 128





	Pray That Hell Or Heaven Lets You In

Eret isn’t sure what he expects to happen after the betrayal.

The crown on his head somehow felt even heavier than the pure gold it was made of.

Wilbur forgives him easy enough.  
The disappointment in his eyes overwhelmed by the guilt. Eret knows he blames himself for the betrayal. He isn’t surprised when Phil ushers Wilbur away quickly or when Techno frowns at him for a split second before following behind them. He wonders how Techno manages to move around with such ease despite the jewels adorning his shiny crown.

He wants to chuck his own crown into the pits of Tartarus.

Tubbo forgives him as well, his instance plagued with sobs and heartfelt apologies.  
Eret is proud to see his brother’s uncharacteristic and adamant refusal towards Tommy trying to pry him away. It gives him enough time to choke out his own apologies and refute Tubbo’s. It ends with Tubbo tackling him in a hug, crying into his faded Camp Half Blood tee. Eret has to try his hardest not to break down too.

Fuck this stupid crown.

Tommy is unsurprisingly pissed off at him.  
He had sacrificed the most in the war out of all of his friends. Eret knows that the screams and shouts were only there to mask the hurt and betrayal. After about an hour of yelling, cursing and swearing, punctuated by Eret’s short apologies, Tommy’s harsh facade starts to soften. Eret knows he isn’t forgiven yet. But it was a start.

He wonders which is heavier, the weight of the sky on Atlas’ shoulders or the crown sitting perfectly on his head.

Fundy...Fundy was a wild card.  
He wasn’t as pissed as Tommy, or as distraught as Tubbo, or as forgiving as Wilbur. He was...nothing, the only times they met after the war punctuated with silence, a sharp contrast to the initial reaction to his betrayal.

He makes his way to the forge, determined to at least apologise to the fox boy. He had always found it odd that Fundy spent more time in the forge than some Hephaestus kids despite being a son of Hermes; odd that Fundy could make and code wonders of technology on the crappy PC that the camp had, like boots that constantly made it slippery, but was unable to work a simple camera.

As he approaches the forge, he hears the familiar incessant typing he always heard when Fundy and Tubbo were working on some dumb project that would undoubtedly piss off Tommy and give Wilbur a good laugh. He wonders if Fundy was wearing his glasses or stubbornly refusing to like he had many times before.

The typing stops as he enters the forge. He glances at Fundy, the son of Hermes absently fiddling with a bow.

His eyes wander the forge, taking in the sights of Tubbo’s boats, Fundy’s miscellaneous knick-knacks, his own tower-

Wait.

Where was his tower?

“Fundy,” he starts.

The fox boy looks up.

“Where is my tower?”

The son of Hermes cocks his head to the side, his face a mask of innocence.

“What do you mean?”

“Fundy,” he repeats, warning.

The fox boy practically leaps out of his seat, scurrying deeper into the forge before emerging with a tiny box-looking object in his hands.

Upon closer inspection, it was indeed his tower. Just- Very, very, very pathetically tiny. He mentally shoves away a joke about the tower's phallic structure, the voice saying it sounding strangely reminiscent of Tommy.

“Fundy, what happened?”

The aforementioned laughs nervously.

“I didn’t do anything. Unrelated question, do you think bigger is better?”

He meets Fundy’s eyes.

“Bigger is always better, Fundy.”

“Oh-”

The son of Hermes straightens.

“Well- Personally, I think size doesn’t matter.”

“That’s your opinion though-”

“Nope! My opinion is always fact!”

Eret chokes back a laugh.

He lowers his voice, a tone he knows rattles his friends.

“Fundy, what did you do?”

Fundy’s voice drops from its initial loud confidence, reminiscent of Tommy's usual bravado, to a soft uncertainty.

“It- Uh- It shrunk.”

“How did it shrink, Fundy?”

“It- It was cold.”

He bursts into laughter, Fundy following suit with a hint of nervousness that ebbed away with each second that passed.

His crown felt lighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> *slams table* Son Of Hermes!Fundy and Sons Of Hephaestus!Eret and Tubbo
> 
> I don't know if you can tell but I didn't know how to end this.
> 
> Fundy has a big part in this bc he
> 
> Again, privtwt said this was good so here ya go
> 
> As always, leave a kudos and/or comment if you'd like


End file.
